yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mecelle/BİBLİYOGRAFYA ve LİTERATÜR
Linkler: * MECELLE BİBLİYOGRAFYASI Türkçe *Cevdet, Tezâkir, I, 62-64; IV, 73, 95-97. a.mlf., Ma‘rûzât, s. 200-213. Fransızca *Le Baron I. de Testa, Recueil des traités de la porte ottomane avec la puissances étrangères, Paris 1892, VII, 420, 469, 505, 511. *Hacı Reşid Paşa, Rûhu’l-Mecelle, İstanbul 1326, tür.yer. *E. Engelhard, Türkiye ve Tanzimat (trc. Ali Reşâd), İstanbul 1328, tür.yer. Arapça *Ali Haydar, Dürerü’l-Hükkâm, İstanbul 1330, I-IV, tür.yer. *Düstur, İkinci tertip, İstanbul 1334, VI, 635-636. *Ali Fuat Türkgeldi, Ricâl-i Mühimme-i Siyâsiyye, İstanbul 1928, s. 127. *Türkiye Maarif Tarihi, I, 229-230. *Hıfzı Veldet Velidedeoğlu, “Kanunlaştırma Hareketleri ve Tanzimat”, Tanzimat I, İstanbul 1940, s. 139-209. *Ebül‘ulâ Mardin, Medenî Hukuk Cephesinden Ahmed Cevdet Paşa, İstanbul 1946, tür.yer. *Enver Ziya Karal, Osmanlı Tarihi (Ankara 1954-56), Ankara 1988, VI, 26; VII, 166-169. *Subhî Mahmesânî, el-Evżâʿu’t-teşrîʿiyye fi’d-düveli’l-ʿArabiyye, Beyrut 1962, s. 178-182, 232, 262-263, 290-291, 310, 337-338. *Chafik Chehata, Precis de droit musulman, Paris 1970, s. 36. *Özege, Katalog, III, 1042-1044; IV, 1490, 1843. *Yaşar Karayalçın – Ahmet Mumcu, Türk Hukuk Bibliyografyası, Ankara 1972, s. 55-64. İngilizce *N. Anderson, Law Reform in the Muslim World, London 1976, s. 86-100. *R. H. Eisenman, Islamic Law in Palestine and Israel, Leiden 1978, s. 19-26, 106-135, 245-260. *Âgā Büzürg-i Tahrânî, Ṭabaḳātü aʿlâmi’ş-Şîʿa, Meşhed 1404, I/2, s. 619. *M. Yusuf Guraya, [Jurisprudence in the Modern Worldy, Lahore 1986, s. 45-49. *Hulusi Yavuz, “Mecelle’nin Tedvini ve Cevdet Paşa’nın Hizmetleri”, Ahmed Cevdet Paşa Semineri, İstanbul 1986, s. 41-101. a.mlf., “Events Leading to the Compilation of the First Ottoman Civil Code”, İTED, VIII/1-4 (1984), s. 89-122. M. Âkif Aydın, “Bir Hukukçu Olarak Ahmed Cevdet Paşa”, Ahmed Cevdet Paşa Semineri, İstanbul 1986, s. 21-37. a.mlf., “Mecelle’nin Hazırlanışı”, Osm.Ar., IX (1989), s. 31-50. a.mlf., “Mecelle’nin Yürürlükten Kaldırılan Altıncı Kitabı Kitabü’l-Vedia”, a.e., XIII (1993), s. 207-226. a.mlf., “Türk Hukukunun Laikleşme Sürecinde Lozan’ın Oynadığı Rol”, İslâmî Araştırmalar, VIII/3-4, Ankara 1995, s. 166-172. *Zainudin Jaffar B. Sharî’ah, “The Development of Islamic Legal Thoughts in Twentieth Century Malaysia: An Asessment of Cross-Cultural Links with Special Reference to the Ottoman Majallat al-Ahkam al-Adliyyah”, Proceeding of the Annual Conference of the British Society for Middle Eastern Studies, Manchester 1994 (?), s. 292-306. *Fikret Karçiç, Bosna-Hersek İslam Hukuk Tarihi (trc. Mehmet Erdoğan), İstanbul 1994, s. 45. *Abdüssettâr Huveylidî, “el-Ḫaṣâʾiṣü’n-nehciyye li-Mecelleti’l-aḥkâmi’l-ʿadliyye”, Aʿmâlü’l-müʾtemeri’l-ʿâlemiyyi’s-sâdis li’d-dirâsati’l-ʿOs̱mâniyye ḥavle vażʿiyyeti’d-dirâsât ḥavle’l-vilâyâti’l-ʿArabiyye fi’l-maʿhedi’l-ʿOs̱mânî ḫilâle’s̱-s̱elâsîne sene el-mâżiye (nşr. Abdülcelîl Temîmî), Ftersi-Zaghouan 1996, s. 129-142. *Osman Kaşıkçı, İslâm ve Osmanlı Hukukunda Mecelle, İstanbul 1997. *Seyyid Nesib, “Mecelle’nin Islahına Doğru”, Dârülfünun Hukuk Fakültesi Mecmuası, I/4, İstanbul 1323, s. 404-425. *“İhzâr-ı Kavânîn Komisyonları Kānûn-i Medenî Tâlî Komisyonunun Lâyihası”, Cerîde-i Adliyye, VII/160-162, İstanbul 1333, s. 863-942. *Sıddık Sami Onar, “Osmanlı İmparatorluğunda İslâm Hukukunun Bir Kısmının Codification’u, Mecelle”, İÜ Hukuk Fakültesi Mecmuası, XX/1-4, İstanbul 1954, s. 57-85. *Şerif Arif Mardin, “Some Explanatory Notes on the Origins of the ‘Mecelle’ (Medjelle)”, MW, LI (1968), s. 189-196, 274-279. *Mehmed Begović, “Similarities between the Mecelle and the General Proprietary Code of Montenegro”, POF, XXXVI (1987), s. 133-147. *J. H. Kramers, “Med̲j̲elle”, EI, V, 449. *Ali Ölmezoğlu, “Cevdet Paşa”, İA, III, 116-121. *A. Cevad Eren, “Tanzîmât”, a.e., XI, 709-764. *C. V. Findley, “Med̲j̲elle”, EI2 (İng.), VI, 971-972. İlişkili Maddeler ALİ HAYDAR EFENDİ, Küçük Son devir Osmanlı hukukçusu ve Mecelle şârihi. AHMED HÂLİD EFENDİ Türk hukuk âlimi, Mecelle Cemiyeti âzasi literatur_c3s5_141-722.pdf 24.02.2010 09:25:39 Page 244 (1, 2) Türkiye Araştırmaları Literatür Dergisi, Ci lt 3, Sayı 5, 2005, 673-722 Türkçede Mecelle Literatürü MECELLE, HAZIRLIK SÜRECiNDE Borçlar, kısmen eşya ve şahıs hukuku alanlarında İslam Hukuku'na dayalı ilk kanuniaştırma örneği olarak hem Osmanlı modernleşmesinde, hem de XX. yüzyılda İslam ülkelerindeki hukuki yenileşme hareketleri üzerinde önemli etkileri görülen bu kanun metni etrafında oluşan literatürün, konunun önemiyle mütenasip bir zenginliğe ve derinliğe sahip olduğunu söylemek zordur. Metin neşri, şerh, tercüme, uyarlama vb. yollar yanında, gerek tarihi ve gerekse muhtevası üzerine kitap, makale, tez, tebliğ gibi türlerde Mecelle etrafında oluşan literatür, henüz etraflı değerlendirmelere konu edilmiş olmadığı gibi, ilgili malzemenin kapsamlı bir envanterinin bile çıkarılmamış olması, yüzyılı aşkın bir maziye sahip olan bu önemli metrıin tarihi serüvenini yorumlama açısından büyük bir eksiklik teşkil etmektedir. Kütüphane ve bibliyografik künye kayıtlarının içerdiği problemler, bu konuda yapılacak güvenilir bibliyografya çalışmaları için, ilgili malzemenin mutlaka görülmesini zorunlu kılmaktadır. Özellikle tarihlendirme bakımından, kütüphane ve bibliyografya kayıtlarında, gerek Osmanlıca metinlerin hatalı okunması, gerekse hicri ve rumi tarihlere ilişkin belirsizliklerden kaynaklanan ciddi bilgi yanlışlıkianna rast! anmaktadır. Ayrıca kütüphanelerimizde bulunan Mecezle metin ve şerhlerinin arşivlenmesiyle ilgili sorunlar, 1 pek çok eserin bibliyografyalara ya da araştırmalara hatalı bilgilerle yansımasma yol açmıştır. *Dr., Marmara Üniversitesi Halıiyat Fakültesi, Islam Hukuku Anabilim Dalı. 1 Eksik nüshalar; farklı kitapların isim benzerliği sebebiyle ya da aym kitabın farklı baskılarının birlikte ciltlenmesi, dış kapakla iç kapak arasında tarih, matbaa vs. açısından farklı bilgiler bulunması; yazar adı, kitap adı, baskı yeri ve tarihi ile ilgili bilgilerin kapak yerine metin içinde ya da eserin sonunda verilmiş olması gibi durumlar sebebiyle bibliyografya ve kütüphane kataloglarında eserlerin yanlış ya da eksik bilgilerle kaydedilmesi çok sık karşılaşılan örneklerdendir. literatur_c3s5_141-722.pdf 24.02.2010 09:25:39 Page 245 (1, 1) 674 TALİD, 3(5), 2005, S. Enlem 1926 yılında yürürlükten kaldırılan Mecelle'nin uygulama alanı kalmadığı için, bu konudaki kaynaklar büyük bir ilgisizliğin kurbanı olmuştur. lvlecelle literatürüne dönük ilmi tespit ve değerlendirmeler XX. yüzyılın başlarında yapılabilmiş olsaydı, muhtemelen bugün sözkonusu alanda daha fazla ve daha sıhhatli bilgilere ve ınalzernelere sahip olabilecektik. Ancak 1908 sonrasında, içeriği bakımından ciddi bir sorgulama ve yetersizlik suçlamasına maruz kalan Mecelle'nin gündemdeki yeri büyük ölçüde zayıflatılmış bulunuyordu. Cumhuriyet dönemi hukuk tarihi çalışmalarının genel seyri açısından da ilgi alanı dışında kalan Mecelle'nin ilmi bir araştırma konusu olarak kendisine tekrar yer bulması uzun bir sürece yayılmıştır. Bu yazıda; yürürlüğe girişinden itibaren günümüze kadar geçen yaklaşık 130 yıllık sürede bu kanun metninin nüshaları, şerh vb. türlerde yapılan açıklayıcı ya da yardımcı çalışmalar, Mecelle'nin hazırlık süreci, mahiyeti ve Türk hukuk tarihindeki yeri çelçevesinde oluşan Türkçe literatüre dair bazı değerlendirmeler yapılacak ve elde edilebilen bibliyografik bilgiler eleştirel bir yaklaşımla ortaya konacaktır. !Vlüstakil birer çalışmayı gerektiren yazma eserler ve yabancı dildeki çalışmalar, bu yazıda ele alınmayacaktır. II. Metinler A. Mecelle Metinleri Divaıyı Abkam-ı Adliyye nazırı Ahmed Cevdet Paşa başkanlığında oluşturulan Mecelle Cemiyeti tarafından hazırlanan lvlecelle, bir mukaddime ile on altı kitap2 halinde 73 bab ve 1851 maddeden oluşmaktadır. Yaklaşık dokuz yıllık bir sürede tamamlanan 1\t/ecelle'nin, hazırlığı biten her bir bölümü (kitab) ınüstakil olarak yürürlüğe girmiştir. Kavaid-i külliyeyi içeren 100 maddelik Mukaddime ile ilk kitap olan Kitabü'l-Büyil'un Nisan 1869'da yürürlüğe girmesiyle başlayan bu süreç, Eylül 1876'da "Kaza" kitabının kanunlaşmasıyla tamamlanmıştır.~ Peyderpey yürürlüğe girmesinden dolayı Mecelle kitaplarının kanun olarak yayımianmış ilk nüshaları farklı baskı tarihlerine sahiptir. Ayrıca 1289'da yayımlanmaya başlayan Diistur'un ilk metinleri arasında Mecelle kitapları da bulunmaktadır. ilk sekiz kitap Diistur'un birinci cildinde "Ahkam-ı Adliyye Mecel2 Mukaddime, 1. llüyiı, 2. lc;iriit, :ı. Kcffılc, 4. Havfıle. 5. Hclıin, (i. Emfıniit, 7. Hilıe, B. Gaslı ve itlüf, ;ı. Hacr ve i kralı ve ~üfa, 10. Şirket, ll. Vckalet, 12. Sulh ve llırü, ı:ı. İkrar, 14. Da'vii. 15. Bcyyinfıt ve Tah lif, Hi. Kazfı. :ı ı'vlecelle'ninlıazırlaııış süreci, mahiyeti, etkileri ve belli başlı literatür hakkında, muhtasar olmakla lıirlikw bu konuda şimdiye kadar oluşan bilgi birikimini veciz biçimde yansıtan bir metin için bkz. lv!. AkifAydııı, "Mecelle-i Alıkflm-ı Adliyye", DİA, c. XA'Vlll, Ankara, zorrı. s. 231-235. literatur_c3s5_141-722.pdf 24.02.2010 09:25:39 Page 245 (1, 2) Türkçelle Mecelle Literatürü 675 leleri" başlığıyla yayımlanmış,4 dokuz-ondördüncü kitaplar üçüncü ciltte,5 onbeş ve onaltıncı kitaplar ise dördüncü ciltte yayımlanmıştır. c; Tamamlanmasından sonra ise Mecelle kitapları, bütün halinde tek bir kitap olarak pek çok defa yayımlanmıştır. Mecelle'nin bu şekildeki ilk baskılarının kapak sayfalarında, Cevdet Paşa'nın "tertib ve tensiki"ne işaret edilmekte ise de, bu yayınlarda Cevdet Paşa'nın katkısının ne olduğu konusunda elimizde açıklayıcı bilgi bulunmamaktadır.? Esasenkanun metninin bir parçası olmayan ve -sonraları "Mecelle Esbfıb-ı Mılcibe Mazbatası" olarak da tanınan- Mukaddime ile birinci kitaba ait mazbatanın, Mecelle metinlerinin baş kısmına, ilk baskılardan itibaren ilave edildiğini görüyoruz.11 Bu muhtasar metin, fıkhi hükümlerin, modern bir kanun formunda hazırlanmasının gerekçelerini ve bu hazırlıkta takip edilen metodu açıklayan içeriğiyle, İslam hukukuna dayalı yeni kanuniaştırma düşüncesi için meşruiyet çerçevesi çizen bir işieve sahip olmuştur. Mazbata; gerçekten de sonraki Mecelleyorum ve incelemelerinin neredeyse tümünde, Mecelle'nin tarihi önemi ve ortaya koyduğu yeni yaklaşımı yorumlamada başvurulan temel bir metin haline gelmiştirY Toplu olarak yayımlanan Mecelle nüshalarının ve Mecelle'nin tamamını ihtiva eden şerh vb. çalışmalarııı (lv!ir'dt ve Rehber gibi) sonunda üç adet lO ilave yazı bulunmaktadır: ı. "Mecelle-i Ahkam-ı Adliyye'den Kitab-ı Beyyinat Hakkında Bazı Vesayfıyı Şamil Müzekkere-i Adliyye" (9 Zilkade 1293). ı Bu metin, fl!lecelle'nin 15. 4 Oiistur, c.l.listaıılıulJ: Matbaa-i Amire, 1289, s. 19·1G4. 5 Diistur. c. Ill.listanlıul]: Matbaa-i Amire, 1293, s. 38-147. (i Diistur, c. N, istanbul: D literatur_c3s5_141-722.pdf 24.02.2010 09:25:39 Page 252 (1, 1) 688 TALI D, 3(5), 2005, S. Erdem mine basılmış 573-624. sayfaları arası, metinde çift tırnak içinde işaretlenen kelimelerin kısa sözlük anlamlarının açıklamalarına ayrılmıştır. Kitabın m uhatap kitlesi, yazarı tarafından genel olarak aslıab-ı mesalih ve hususen "rüesa-yı mehakim ve nüwaba ve başkaca vükela-yı deavYye suhulet-bahş olacak( ... )" denilerek tanımlanmıştır. Kale-i Sultaniyeli Türkzade Hafız Mehmed Ziya e d din tarafından kaleme alınan şerh (1312) Mecelle'nin bütün maddelerini içeren muhtasar bir çalışmadır. Mecelle'nin farklı maddeleri arasındaki ilişkilere zaman zaman atıf vardır. Ancak maddelerin açıklaması çok kısadır. Dürerü'l-Hükkam'da olduğu gibi teorik açıklamalar ve fıkıh kaynaklarına atıflara pek rastlanmaz. Müellifin mukaddimedeki ifadelerinden de anlaşıldığı kadarıyla daha ziyade umumun kullanımı için hazırlanmıştır. Mecelle'nin bütününü kapsayan şerhlerden birisi de Mekteb-i Hukuk mezunlarından s ab ık Musul valisi Hacı Reşid Paşa'nın Ruhu'i-Mecelle (1326-1328) isimli hacimli çalışmasıdır. Toplam sekiz ciltten oluşan şerhin baş tarafında müellif tarafından fıkıh tarihi ve usulüne ilişkin 60 sayfalık muhtasar bir medhal kaleme alınmıştır ki bu, mevcut şerhler içinde ilk ve önemli bir hususiyettir. Bu medhalin "ilm-i fıklun tarihine dair" olan ilk bölümünde fıkıh tarihine ilişkin herhangi bir tasnif bulunmamakla birlikte mezhebler ve tabakat -ı fukaha, tabakat-ı mesai! gibi konulara dair muhtasar bilgilere yer verilmiştir. 54 Yine ilk defa Mecelle'nin hazırlanış süreci, amacı ve önemi gibi konulara doğrudan temas etmesi itibariyle bu giriş dikkat çekicidir. Diğer şerhlerde Kitabın bir parçası olarak baş tarafta ikti b as edilen Mazbata, bu mukaddimenin sistematiği içinde Mecelle' nin hazırlık süreci ve içeriği ile ilgili bilgi vermek amacıyla iktihas edilmiştir (c. I, s. ı 7-26). Keza, Mecelle'yi "Bir cemiyet-i ilmiye marifetiyle tertib olunan" iki "fıkıh kitabı"ndan birisi olarak tanımlayıp, aynı türç!eki ikinci kitap olan Fetava-yı Alemgfriyye hakkında bilgi vermesi de önemlidir (s. 29). Medhalin ikinci kısmında, Mecelle hükümlerinin anlaşılmasında katkısı olacağı düşüncesiyle ı,ısul-i fıkhın belli başlı konuları muhtasar olarak anlatılmıştır (s. 30-60).55 rıştırılabilınesi için bu ikisinin arasına küçük yıldız işareti konmuştur. Ayrıca, bazı maddelerin aslı veya fer'i köşeli parantez içindeverilen madde numaraları ile ve çoğu kere "bakıııız" yönlendirmesiyle gösterilmiştir. Böylece umumi bir kaideniıı uygulaması durumunda bulunan fer'i, maddeler ya da fer'i bir maddenin bağlı btılunduğu prensibi ilıtiva eden asıl kaidelere dikkat çekilm iştir. Bu metod özellikle ilk 100 kaidede yoğun olarak kullanılmıştır. Bazı maddelerin şcrhi için okuyucu, parantez içi ifadelerle Abdüssettar Efendi'nin şerhine yönlendirilıniştir. Nitekim yazar, mukaddimede Abdüssettar Efendi'nin Teşri/i isimli şerhinin ehemmiyctine işaret ettikten sonra, Mecelle'deki iç atıfların önemli bir ihtiyaç olduğunu ve kendisinin de bu ihtiyacı karşılamak üzere böyle bir kitap hazırladığını vurgular. 54 Hacı Reşid Paş;ı, Ru/w"l-Mecelle, c. I, s. 5- ı 7. 55 Burada usule ilişkin verilen bilgiler, Öztürk'ün kitabının ilgili kısımnda sıkça kullanılan kaynaklar arasındadır. Bkz. Osmanlı Hukuk Tariizinde Mecelle, s. 2-5. literatur_c3s5_141-722.pdf 24.02.2010 09:25:39 Page 252 (1, 2) Türkçcdc M eecilc Li teratürü 689 Mecelle'nin bütününü konu alan şerhler yanında, yukarıda bahsi geçtiği üzere, sadece kavfıid-i külliye kısmını şerheden çalışmalar da vardır. Bunların bir kısmı ders takrirlerine dayanmakta, bir kısmı ise Hukuk Mektebi mezunlarının öğrencilikleri sırasında tuttukları notlardan hareketle oluşturulmaktadır. Kavfıid-i külliyeye ilişkin şerhlerde, bu kaidelerin fer'! ya da daha genel asılları konusuna ayrı biı: önem atfedilmekte, maddeler arası ilişkilere atıflar yapılmaktadır. Gelibolulu dava vekili Mehıned Rifat Bey'in Tevafukat-ı Kavaid-i Külliyye (1313) isimli eseri, bu anlamda fer'i kaideleri killll kaidelere bağlı olarak ele alan bir örnektir. !lG Haınidabad Sancağı Bidayet Mahkemesi ınüddei umumi muavini Ali Ulvi, Hukuk Mektebindeki öğrencilik yıllarında kendisi için hazırladığı ınüsveddeden hareketle (s. 3-4) ilk yüz maddeyi içeren Tellıfs-i Kavaid-i Külliyye ve Jstzlalıat-z Fzklıiyye (1317) isimli muhtasar kavfıid şerhini küçük boy bir el kitabı olarak yayınlamıştır. Darülfünun Hukuk Şubesi Jvlecelle ınuallimlerinden Cevdet Bey'in yine ilk 100 külll kaideyi ihtiva eden takrirleri Mecelle Şer/ı i Kısm-ı Evvel: Kavaid-i Kiilliyye (1327) başlığıyla yayımlanmıştır. Mecelle üzerine yapılmış çalışınalarda ve ilgili kataloglarda kaydı bulunınayan57 şerbin ınukaddiınesinde Mecelle'deki h üküınierin Hanefi mezhebine ait olduğu vurgulanarak bunlar içinde zamanın ihtiyaçlarına en uygun olanların seçtidiğine işaret edilmiştir. Yine bir Hukuk Mektebi mezunu olan Sivas Mebusu Silistreli Ahmed Şükrü, Mekteb-i Hukukta iken Mecelle ınualliıninden not ettiği bilgilerle fıkıh kitaplanndan aldığı bilgileri kısaca yansıttığı Tevşfh-i Kavaid-i Fzkhiyye (1327) adlı kavfıid (1-100. maddeler) şerhinin, havasdan ziyade mübtediler için yararlı olacağını kitabın sunuşunda belirtmektedir. Mansurizade Mehmed Said, Tatbfkat-z Mecelle (1328)'de, Kitabül-Büyı1'un ıstılabatı içeren ınukaddiıne kısmından sonraki maddeleri (md. 167-403). bağlantılı oldukları külll kaidelerin baş tarafta büyük harflerle verildiği farklı bölüınlerde, aradaki irtibatları gösteren örneklerle açıklaınaktadır. Bu açıdan eser, Mecelle içinde maddeler arası bir şerh olarak yoruınlanabilir. Mansurizade'nin Darülfünun'daki derslerine ait takrirlerden oluşan eserin sonunda (s. 150), Mecelle'nin diğer kitaplarının da aynı usulle neşredileceği belirtilınektedir. 58 !vlecelle'nin baş tarafında bulunan kaidelerden bir kısmı, çeşitli kitap ve makalelerde tek ya da grup olarak ele alınıp yeniden değerlendirmeye tabi tutulmuştur. Bu tür yazılarda sözkonusu kaidelerin pür hukuki şerhlerinden ziyade, S li Bkz. Öztürk, s. 115. 57 Kütüphanesinde bulunan bu eserden haberdar ederek yararlanınama imkan veren sayın !smail Kara'ya teşekkür ederiııı. 5B Tiirk Hukuk Bilı/iyogmjj,ast'ııda (s. 63) Kitabü'l-İcareye ait kısmın Ceride-i Adiiye'de yayımlandığı lıclirtilıniştir: lvlansurizadc Said, "Tatbikat-ı Mecelle'nin Kitfılıü'l-İcfırçye Ait Olan Kısmı", Cerirle-i lldliye, 1:126, sene 2, sy. 27, s. 1247-1255. literatur_c3s5_141-722.pdf 24.02.2010 09:25:39 Page 253 (1, 1) 690 TALİD, 3(5), 2005, S. Erdem daha geniş bir değerlendirme yaklaşımımn bulunduğu belirtilmelidir. Ayrıca Mecelle'de yer alan bazı konular ya da belli maddeler üzerine yapılmış dar kapsamlı bazı çalışmalar bulunmaktadır ki bunların örneklerine ileriki sayfalarda işaret edilecektir. II. Mecelle İncelemeleri "Bizde Tanzimattan sonra başlıyan kanunlaştımıa hareketlerinin şüphesiz ki en büyük eseri Mecelle'dir. Bununla beraber, bu muazzam hukuki eser hakkında şimdiye kadar etraflı bir tetkik neşredilmiş değildir." 59 Mecelle'nin, Tanzimat'tan sonraki kanuniaştırma faaliyetleri içinde en önemli eser olmasına karşın etraflı bir retkikinin yapılmamış olması hususunda Hıfzı Veldet60 ve Barkan'ın bir kanaatten çok bir gerçeği yansıtan tespitleri halen geçerliliğini koruyor. Hazırlanışından itibaren pek çok tartışmaya neden olmuş, pek çok eleştiriye maruz kalmış ve aynı zamanda önemi ve kıymeti konusunda olağanüstü takdir görmüş olan Mecelle üzerinde Türkçe'de gerek tarihi, gerekse muhtevası itibariyle tatminkar çalışınaların yapılamamış olmasının, bu modern form! u kanun metninin meriyetten kaldırılmış olmasıyla önemli ölçüde irtibatlı olduğu düşünülebilir. Nitekim 1926'dan itibaren uzunca bir süre Mecelle, Türk hukuk tarihi araştırmalarında dikkatlerden uzak kalmıştır. Mecelle ile ilgili telifatın şerh, fihrist vb. gibi örneklerine ilk bölümde işaret edilmişti. Bu kısımda, yürürlüğe girmesinden itibaren Türkçe'de lV!ecelle hakkında farklı mülahazalarla ortaya çıkan yorum, eleştiri ya da akademik inceleme türü literatürün belirgin unsurları üzerinde kronolojik sırayı gözeten genel bazı değerlendirmeler yapılacaktır. Tanzimat sonrası kanuniaştırma faaliyetlerine dönük genel tartışına ortamında Mecelle'nin husus! bir yerinin olduğu muhakkaktır. Bu sebeple Mecelle gibi fıkha dayalı bir kanuniaştırma örneğinin tarihi ve siyasi gerekçeleri hakkında, dönemin tarihine ilişkin genel nitelikli kitaplar, güncel tartışmaları içeren süreli yayınlar ve hatıratlar yanında genel olarak kanuniaştırma hareketlerini değerlendiren yazı ve eserlerde dağınık da olsa ınaluınat bulmak mümkündür.rıı 5~l Ömer Lütt113arkan, "Kanunlaştırma Hareketleri ve Tanzimat, Dr. HıfLı Veldet.- Tanzimatm yüzüncü yıl dönümü münasebetile neşredilen kitaptan alınmış ayrı baskı. Maarif matlıa· ası, İstanbul, 1940, sahifc 71 (139-209). Fiyatı 25 kuruş." Dej'\erlendirmesil. iswubırl Üniı,ersiıesi Hukuk Fakiiilesi Mecmuası, 1~141, c. VII, sy. 2-:l, s. 713. GO HıfzıVeldet [Vclidedcoj'\lul. "Kanunlaştınna Hareketleri ve·nııızimat", TrınzimrıLI, Istanbul: Maarif Matbaası, 1940, s. ı H7. G ı Tanzimat dönemiyle ilgili literatür hayli geniş olmakla birlikte, bunlar içinde Mecelle konusunda tatmin edici boyutta doğrudan bilgi içeren kaynak sayısı çok sınırlıdır. Tanzimat'a ilişkin kaynakların geniş çerçev.eli bir ımıhtcva dej'\erlendirmesi ve yakın zamana kadar çıkmış olan yayuıları da içeren yararlı bir bibliyografya için bkz. Coşkun Çakır, "TürkAyclı- ..., literatur_c3s5_141-722.pdf 24.02.2010 09:25:39 Page 253 (1, 2) Türkçcdc Mecelle Litcratürü 691 Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın kendi notlarını ihtiva eden Tezakiıfı2 ve Ma'rüzat'tatB Tanzimat'tan sonraki kanuniaştırma düşüncesinin seyri ve lvlecelle'nin hazırlanınası sürecinde yaşanan siyası: tartışınalar ve Cevdet Paşa'nın Mecelle kitaplarının hazırlığına olan şahsi katkısının boyutları birinci elden anlatılmış ve bu tasvir, konunun sonraki çalışınalarda ele alınış biçimini büyük ölçüde şekillendirıniştir. 64 Mecelle ile ilgili ilk değerlendirmeler, Yeni Osmanlılar'ın Tanzimat eleştirileri arasında görülür. Hukukun diğer alanlarında da, Mecelle benzeri şer'! kaynaklı kanunlaştırınaların yapılabileceği ve yapılınası gerektiği düşüncesi, Naınık Kemal ve Ziya Paşa'nın hukuki konularla ilgili temel yaklaşımı olarak tezahür etınektedir.ı;s 1908'e kadar Mecelle ile ilgili telifatın daha çok şerh ve yardımcı çalışınalar biçiminde ve kitap düzeyinde olduğu söylenebilir. Nüwab, Hukuk ve Mülkiye ınekteblerinde okutulan Mecelle, daha çok eğitim ınüfredatının bir malzemesi olarak telifata konu olmuştur. 1908 sonrasında ise Kanun-ı Esasi'nin yürürlüğe konması ve Meclis yasamasına dayalı hukuk düzeninin işlerlik kazanmasından itibaren, mevcut kanunların tadil ve ikmali ile ihtiyaç duyulan yeni hukuki düzenlemeler konusu en önemli tartışına alanı olarak tezahür etmiştir. Bu tartışınanın merkezinde, gerek ihtiva ettiği hüküınlerin dini ınetinlerle olan güçlü irnıııııı Tanzimat'la hntihanı: ·nmzimat ve Tanzimat Dönemi Siyasi Tarihi Üzeriııc Yapılan Çalışmalar", Tiirkiye Araştırmo/rm Liıeratiir Dergisi, 2004, c. Il, sy. ı. s. 9-69. Tanzimat sonrası siireçte, Mecelle'nin de iineınli hir parçası olduğu lıukuk alanındaki gelişmelerin, Osmanlı modernleşme slirecindeki yerine ilişkin bazı değerlendirmeler şu kitaplarda bulunabilir: Niyazi 13erkes, Tiirkiye'rle Çağrlaşlaşnıa, Doğu-Batı Yayınları, istanlml, (19781. s. 215- 222: Alııııet Haındi Tanpıııar, /9tl11Cil Asır Tiirk Edebiyatı Tarihi, 7. baskı, istanbul: Çaglayan Kitabevi, 1988, s. 159-17!!. Bu çerçevede Osman Nuri Ergin'in Tiirkiye MaarifTari/ı i adlı hacimli eserine önemle işaret etmek gerekir. Ergin'in eseri, hukuk eğitimi ve kurumları konusunda verdiği bilgiler yan mda, bizzat Mecelle Cemiyeri'ne ve klecel/e'nin yürürlükten kaldmiışı konusuna ayrılmış biilümleriyle. zaman zaman taraflı degerlendirmelerle de olsa. Mecelle'nin 1930'lu yılların sonlarında farklı yönleriyle gündeme taşındığı ilk metinler arasmda yer alır. !l'!ecelle ile ilgili kısımları için bibliyografyaya bakınız. (i2 İlk defa 1 !lS:-l-l!lG7 yılları arasında neşredilen Teziikir-i Ceudet hakkında bkz. Tezrikir, c. ı. s. ix-xx. G:l ll k defa Tiirk Tarih E11ciimeui Mecmuası'nda (c. XlV-XV!, 1924-1925) neşredilen Ma'niziit'ııı yeni har!lerle n eş ri ve muhtevasıhakkında bilgi için bkz. !l'fa'niziit, Yusuf Halaçoğlu (haz.). istanbul: Çağrı Yayınları, 1980, s. xi-xv. dece/le-i Alıkdm-I Arlliyyei:len Kitlibii'l-İciiriit, Dersaadet: l'vlahınud Bey l'vlatbaası, 1318, 143 s.; 2. baskı, Iİstanbulj:Matbaa-i Hayriyye ve Şürekası, 1330, 14:1 s. Atıf Bey, 1'vfecelle-i Alıkiim-1 Atlliyye Şerlı-i Kitabii'l-Kefiile, Dersaadet: Mahmud Bey i'vlatbaası, 131B, 56 s. 2. baskı, Mecelle-iA/ıkô.nl-1 Adli;ye'den Şerlı-i Kitahii'l-Kefrile, Dersaadet: Matbaa-i Hayriyye ve Şürekası, 1332, 56 s. Atıf Bey, Mecelle-iAhktim-ıAdli_vye Şerlı-i Kitabii'I-Hautile, Dersaadet Mahmud Bey Matbaası, 1318, 27 s.; 2. baskı, Mecelle-i Alıktim-ı Adli_ıyei:/en Şerlı-i Kitabii'l-Hauôle, Dersaadet: Matbaa-i Hayriyye ve Şürekası, 1332, 27 s. Atıf Bey, Mecelle-i Alıktim.-1 Arlli;ye Şerlı-i Kitabii'r-Reltin, Dersaadet: Mahmud Bey Matbaası, 13Hl, 48 s.; 2. baskı, Mecelle-i Alıkam-ı Adliyye'den Şerh-i Kita/Jii'r-Relıin, istanbul: Tanin Matbaası, 1329, 48 s. ı4H Atıf Bey, Mecelle-i Alıklim-1 Arlli;ye Şerh-i Kitabii'l-Emrmrit, Dersaadet: Mahmud Bey Matbaası, 1319,68 s.; 2. baskı, Mece/le-iAiıküm-ıAdlixve'den Şerlı-i Kitabii'I-Enwniit, istanbul: Taniıı Matbaası, 1329, 4fl s. 9 AtıfBey, Mecelle-i Alıkam-ı ArlliyyeŞerlı-i KitahWI-Hihe, Dersaadet Mahmud Bey Matbaası, 1319, 37 s.; 2. baskı, Mecelle-i Alıkô.m-1 Adliyyei:len Şerlı-i Kitahii'l-Hihe, Dersaadet: Matbaa-i Hayriyye ve Şürekası, 1332, 37 s. Atıf Bey, Mecelle-i Alıktirn-ı Arlli;ye Şerlı-i Kitabii'l-Gash ue'l-İtlr1f. Dersaadet: Mahmud Bey Matbaası, 1319, 46 s.; 2. baskı, Mecelle-i Alıktim-ı Arlliyye'den Şerh-i Kitahii'l-Gaslı ue'l-itlôf, Dersaadet: Matbaa-i Hayriyye ve Şürekası, 1332, 46 s. Atıf Bey, !v!ecelle-i Alıkam-ı Arlliyye Şerlı-i Kitabii'l-Hacr ue'l-ikrlilı ue'ş-Şüj'a, Dersaadet: Mahmud Bey Matbaası, 1318, 58 s.; 2. baskı, Mecelle-i Alıkilm-ı Adli_ıyei:len Şerlt-i Kitahii'/-Hacr ue'l-ikmh ue'ş-Şiifa, Dersaadet Matbaa-i Hayriyye ve Şürekası, 1332, 5B s. Atıf Bey, Mecelle-i Alıkiim-1 Arlliyye'den Şerlı-i Kitabii'ş-Şirker, istanbul: Tanin tvlatbaası, 132B, 241 s. ı on 147 Türkiye Basmaları Toplu Kataloğu, 5118. 148 üzege, c. lll, s. 1043. 149 Üzege, c. III, s. 1044. 150 Atıf Efendi'nin oğlu Kemal Atıf'ın -kapağın iç sayfasında bulunan- notuna göre, Atıf Efendi'nin talebelerinden Bekir Sami Efendi, bu kitabın son kısımları ilc müteakip kitapları, hocasının usulüne uygun olarakyazmış ama hocasına atfen onun adını koymuştur. Ancak daha sonra bu isimle başka lı ir kitap çıkıp çıkınadığın ı bilmiyoruz. Özege, bu haskıyı 2. baskı olarak kaydetıniş, ancak lı irinci baskıyı gösterınemiştir (c. Ill, s. 1 044). literatur_c3s5_141-722.pdf 24.02.2010 09:25:39 Page 265 (1, 2) Türkçeıle M eecilc Literatiirii 713 Ahmed Uitti. Ziihderii'l-Ecvilıe llline'l-Mecelleti'l-Aiikömi'I-Adliyye, 1. cüz, istanbul: Matbaa-i Amire, non. !i+Tl s_ı:;ı Orpilyan, Serkiz, Mif"tliluı'l-ı\i!ecel/e, Kasbar (nşr.), istanbul: Matbaa-i Osmaniye, 1299 h./129B r., 660 s. Mehmed Ali, Rehber-i Tülilıin-i Mecelle, Dersaadet: l'vlahmud Bey Matbaası, ı305, 44+G24 s. Hlafızl ıvı lehmedl Ziyfıeddin (Kale-i Sultaniyeli Türkzfıde). lv/ecel/e-i Alıküm-ı Adli_ı:ve Şerlıi, Dersaadet: Kasbar Matbaası, J:ı12, f1+ ı l9B+ ı O s.ı :! Zağralı Fehmi, Ziihdetii'/-Mecelle, ı lersaadet Hakkak Serviçe Matbaası, 1312, 17 s.ı5:ı Hacı Heşid Paşa, Riılıll'l-Mecelle, c. 1, Darü'I-Hilafeti'I-Aliyye, 132G, 214+ı s.; c. Il, Dfırü'l-Hilafeti'I-Aiiyye: Tercüman-ı Hakikat Matbaası, 1327, 254+2 s.; c. III, Dersaadet: Matbaa-i Hayriye ve Şürekası, 1328, 256 s. ; c. IV. Dersaadet Matbaa-i Hayriye ve Şürekası, U2B, 212 s.; c.\~ Dersaadet: Matbaa-i Hayriye ve Şürekası, 132B, 275 s.; c. VI, Dersaadet: Matbaa-i Hayriye ve Şürekası, ı327, 359 s.; c. VII, Dersaaclet: Matbaa-i Hayriye ve Şürekası, ı:{2B, 252 s.; c. VHI, Dersaaclet: Matbaa-i Hayriye ve Şürekası, 132B, 307 s. Mustafa 1-'evzi. ı'vlecel/e-i Altkr/111-t ,-\rlliyye'den, istanbul: l'v!atbaa-i Hukuki ye, 1327- ı 32~l. Kitiilıii'l-Enıfinrlt Şer/ı i, ı 5:1+5 s.; Kitiihii'I-Hihe Şerit i, 1 60+4 s.(') 1" 4 Mustafa Fevzi, Mecelle-i Alıklinı-ı Adliyye'clen Kitiihii'ş-Şirket, lv!ehmed Tahir ve Ahmet Talat (nşr.). istanbul: Matbaa-i Hukukiyye, 132B, 636 s.i55 Mustafa Fevzi, Mecelle-i A/ıkiim.-1 Adliyye{/en Kitiibii'l- llekal et, nşr. Mehmed Tahir- Ahmet Talat, İstanbul: Matbaa-i Hukukiyye, 1329, 120 s.ı:;r, Mehmed Ri fat (Gelibolulu). Tevü.fiıkü.t-ı Krwiiid-i Kiilliyye, İzmir: İzmir Vilayet Matbaası, 1313, 112 s.ı 57 Ali Ulvi, Telizis-i Krwfiid-i Kiillizve ve Istzla/ıiit-z Fıklziyye, İstanbul: A. Asaduryan Şirket-i Mürettibiye l'v!atbaası, ı:~ ı 7, 12B s. Cevdet Bey, lv/ecelle Şer/ı i: Kısm-ı J-:'puel Kavald-i Kiilliye, Dersaadet Ahmet Saki Bey Matbaası, 1327, :1 ı 0+2 s. 151 Öztürk'ün verdiği bilgiye göre SirozTicaret Mahkemesi reisi tarafından yazılan eser, "K.-Büyiı'da geçen bazı ıneseleleriıı sual-cevap tarzında izahı ınalıiyetiıuledir." Bkz. Öztürk. s. 115: Özege, c. V, s. 2132. 152 Kitabın başında altı" tane Arapça takriz, sonunda Mecelle metinlerinin sonunda bulun_an iiç ilave. metin bulunmaktadır (s. ll BG-1 ı 98). 153 Mecelle'nin bütün kitapları m ve kavfiid-i kiilliyeyi biiyük boy (40x2B cm.) birer sayfada tahlo ve kutucuklar içine yerleştirilmiş maddelerle özetleyen çalı~ına, herhangi bir şerh içerıncınckle birlikte, !VIecel/e metni üzerine yardımcı bir çalışına olarak lıu listeye dahil edilmiştir. 154 Üzege, c. lll, s. 1044. 155 Kapak notu: "Dcrsaadet Bidayet l'vlahkcıncsi Hukuk Reisi ve Dariilfiiııun Hukuk ~ulıesi iiçiincii sene Mualliıııi Mustafa Fevzi Efeneli'nin zalıtulunan rakrir-i ülileridir. l'vluallim-i ıııuhtereıııin ruhsatıyla tah' ettirilen forınaların adedi ıııahcluttur." 15G Kapak İıotu: "Dersaadet Bidayer ıvıahkemesi Hukuk Reisi ve Dariilfiinun Hukuk ~ulıesi üçüncü sene i'vfualliıni l'vlustafa Fevzi Efendi'nin zabtoluııaıı takrir-i ülilcridir. l'vlualliııı-i mu h teremin nıhsatıyla tab' ettirilen fonnaların adedi ınalıcluttur." 157 Yazarı, dava vcklli olan kitap, "Fer'i kaidelerin kavfıid-i külliyeye ircfıı mahiyetindedir." Bkz. Öztlirk, s. 115; Özege; c. IV, s. 1 B45. literatur_c3s5_141-722.pdf 24.02.2010 09:25:39 Page 266 (1, 1) 714 TALİD, 3(5), 2005, S. Erdem Ahmed Şükrü, Teı1şilı-i Kaufıid-i Fıklıiyye, istanbul: Necm-i istikbal Matbaası, 1327, 67 s.ı5u Mansurizade Mehmed Said, 1rıt/Jikfıt-ı Mecelle, Ciiz-i Eımel, Kita/Jil'l-Biiyıl', Kostantiniyye: Matbaa-i Ebuzziya, 1:!28, 150+1 s. Cemal(eddin), Kitti/Jii'ş-Şirket, Selanik, 1325, (Taşbaskı), 352 s., (tan1anılannııyor). ı59 Cemaleddin, Kitri/Jii'd-Drı'ufı, İsmail Hakkı lstruıncalı (not tutan). Selanik, 132G/l327 (1910). (Taşbaskı). 17fi s.ıun Ceınaleddin, Kitri/Jii'/-Be)yill(il ue't-Talılif, isınail Hakkı lstruıncalı (not tutan), Selanik, 1326-1327 (1910-Ell 1). (Taşbaskı). 215 s.lfiı Ceınal(eddin). Kittibii'l- Vekr1/e Ser/ı i, İsmail Hakkı lstrumcalı (not tutan). Selanik, 132G. (Taş baskı). 144 s. ıı;ı Ceınaleddin, Kitti/Jii's-Sullı ve'l-İ/Jra ve'l-İkılir, İsmail Hakkı lstruıncalı (not tutan), Selanik, 1327/l329, (Taş baskı). 190 s. ıG3 Mece/le-iAiıkrim-ıAdliyye, Tabi' ve naşiri: Terakki Kütüphanesi Sahibi Mehmed Şeınseddin, Kostantiniyye, 1329, 784+16 s.ıG4 Ergüney, Hilmi, izalılı ue Mukayeseli Mecelle Kiillf Kaideleri, İstanbul: Yenilik Basıınevi, 1965, 144+4 s. A11ıned Ziya Efendi. İslfım Hukukll/lllll Genel ilkeleri: Kauaid-i Killiiye Şer/ı i, A. Osman Koçkuzu (haz.). Konya: Esra Yayınları, 1996, 143 s.ıG5 Yıldırım, Mustafa, Mecelle'nin Kiilli Kaideleri, İzmir: İzmir ilahiyat Fakültesi Yayınları, 2001, 218 s. İlhan, Cengiz, Mecelle: Hukuku11 Doksan Dokuz ilkesi (Eski Hukukwı, Mecelle'nin Doksan Dokuz Genel Kuralllllll Çeuirisi, Yonımu ve Giiniimiiz Hukuku ile Kaı;çılaştırılması), İstanbul: Türkiye Ekonomik ve Toplumsal Tarih Vakfı, 2003, 26+86 s. C. Mecelle incelemeleril6G Abdurrahman Adil, "Mecelle mi Kod Napolyon mu?", İkdam, 25 Teşrinisani 1923. Abdurrahman Adil, "Hukuk-ı M edeniye Tarihinden: Mecell.e mi Kod Napolyon mu?", Hadisiit-ı Hukukiye, ikinci tertib, cüz 13, İstanbul: İkdaın Matbaası, Kanun-ı Evvel 1339/1923, s. 182-1fl4 (yazar, yazının sonlarında Mecelle'nin Türk hukuk diline olan katkısından söz eder). 158 Kitabııı sonunda, yazılış tarihi olarak 1308 r./ 1310 lı. senesi gösterilmektedir. 159 Özege, c. Il, s. 906. 160 Özege, c. Il, s. 901. 161 özege, c. ll, s. 902. 162 Özege, c. ll, s. 905. 163 Özege, c. ll, s. 906. 164 lvfecelle nüshası olarak göriilen bu eserin, küçük de olsa bazı notlar ve açıklamalar ihtiva etmesi dolayısıyla, bir nevi şerh gibi kabul edilmesi gerektiğine dair yukarıda bilgi verilmiş li. Bkz. Dipnot 16. 165 Hazırlayanın verdiği bilgiye göre, yazar, Konya Hukuk Mektebi'nde Kavaid-i Külliye dersinin ho casıdır ve bu şerh, talebeye ders notu olarak verilen 100 sayfalık teksirden ibarettir (s. 6-7). Şerhin ilk yayın tarihine ilişkin bilgi verilmemiştir. Eserin yayını özenli değildir, okuma ve dizgi yanlışları vardır. 166 Tiirk Hukuk Bibliyografymi'nda,, Mecelle ile ilgili bölümde (s. 55-67) yer verilen birçok makale, ancak bu alanda literatür değerlendirmesi yapacak araştırınacıların ilgisini çekecek düzeyde teknik detaylada ilgili olduğu için, bu listeye dahil edilmemiştir. T literatur_c3s5_141-722.pdf 24.02.2010 09:25:39 Page 266 (1, 2) Türkçetic Mecelle Li teratürü 715 Ahmed Cevdet Paşa, Ma'nlztit, YusufHalaçoğlu (nşr.), istanbul: Çağrı Yayınları, 1980, s. 194- 238. Ahmed Cevdet Paşa, Tezakir, Cavid Baysun (nşr.J, I-IV, Ankara 1953-57 (2. baskı, 1986), c. I, s. 62-64; c. III, s. 239; c. IV, s. 95-97,120,126,131, 135-138,161, 174, 194-198,263- 264,273. Ahmet Ceudet Paşa Semineri, 27-28 Mayıs 1985 Bildiriler, İstanbul Üniversitesi Edebiyat Fakültesi Tarih Araştırma Merkezi, İstanbul: Edebiyat Fakültesi Basımevi, 1986, vii+230+1 s. Alırnet Ceudet Paşa (1823-1895): Vefatı mn 100. Yılına Armağan, Sempozyum: 9-11 Haziran 1995, Ankara: Türkiye Diyanet Vakfı Yayınları, 1997, xv+400 s. Ahmed Nazif, "Teceddüd-Tekemmül: Mecelle Meselesi", Sebilii'r-Reşad, 5 Cumade'l-Ola 1342/ 20 KanOn-i ewell:B9, c. XXIII, sy. 579, s. 99-100. Ahmed Nazif, "Teceddüd ve Tekemmül: Mecelle Meselesi", Se/ıilii'r-Reşad, 12 Cumade'l-Ola 1342/13 Kanfın-i ewel ı:B9, c. XXIII, sy. 580, s. 120. Akgündüz, Ahmet, Mukayeseli İslrim ue Osmanlı Hukuku Kiilliyatı, Diyarbakır: Dicle Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Yayınları, 1986, xxxvi+1000 s. Akgündüz, Ahmet, "Dürerü'l-Hükkam", Türkiye Diyanet Vakfı İslam Arısiklopedisi, c. X, istanbul, 1994, s. 28-29. Akman, Mehmet, "Mecelle'de Ariyet Sözleşmesi," Yüksek Lisans Tezi, istanbul: Marmara Üniversitesi Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Kamu Hukuku Anabilim Dalı Hukuk Tarihi Bilim Dalı, 1989, 99 s. Akyılmaz, Gül," Mecelle'ye Göre Hakimin Vasıfları", Türk Hukuk Enstitiisii DergL>i, 1996, sy. 5. Akyol, Taha, Medine'den Lozan'a: Çok Hukuklu Sistemin Tarihteki Deneyleri, Istanbul: Milliyet Yayınları, 1996, s. 49-56 (" Osmanlı'da Mecelle Reformu"), s. 57-66 ("Mecelle ve Hukuk Birliği"). Ali Haydar (Muhami), "Mecelle'nin Tadili Münasebetiyle (1-9)", Mulıiimat, 1337-1338, sy. 1- 7, 9-1Q.IG7 Arslanlı, Halil," Mecelle'de Hasar", İstanbul Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Mecmuası, 1948, c. XI\1, sy. ı -2, s. 248-271. Aydın, M. Akif, "Bir Hukukçu Olarak Ahmed Cevdet Paşa", Alunet Ceudet Paşa Semineri, 27- 28 Mayıs 1985 Bildiriler, istanbul Üniversitesi Edebiyat Fakültesi Tarih Araştırma Merkezi, istanbul: Edebiyat Fakültesi Basımevi, 1986, s. 21-39 [bu makale, yazarın İslam ue Osmanlı Hukuk rı Araştırmaları (İstanbul: iz Yayıncılık, 1996, s. 37 -57) adlı kitabında yeniden yayımlanmıştır. Aydın, M. Akif, "Mecelle'nin Yürürlükten Kaldırılan Altıncı Kitabı Kitabü'l-Vedia", Osmanlı Araştırmaları, 1993, sy. 1:1, s. 207-226 makale, yazarın İsltimue Osmanlı Hukuku Araştırmaları (İstanbul: iz Yayıncılık, 1996, s. 191-219) adlı kitabında yeniden yayımlanmıştır. Aydın, M. Akif, "Türk Hukukunun Laikleş me Sürecinde Lozan'ın Oynadığı Rol", İslami Araştırmalar; 1995, c. VIII, sy. :1-4, s. 166-172 makale, yazarın İslam ve Osmanlı Hu167 Avukat Ali Haydar, 9 yazıdan oluşan bu·seride; medeni kanunun önemi, Fransa ve Almanya medeni kanunlarının ve Mecelle'nin tarihçesi gibi konularda bilgi verdikten sonra, medeni kanunun nasıl hazırlanması gerektiğini, şahıs, aile, borçlar ve miras hukuku konularını dikkate alarak tartışına ktadır. literatur_c3s5_141-722.pdf 24.02.2010 09:25:39 Page 267 (1, 1) 716 TALi D. 3(5), 2005, S. Erdem kitkii Amştmnalrm (İstanbul: iz Yayıncılık, l~l9fi, s. 2~17-:~12) adlı kitabında yeniden yayıınlanınışrırl. Aydın. ıvı. Akil". "Kitabü'l-Vedi"a ve Ahmet Cevdet Paşa", Alunet Ce11detl'aşa (1 82.'!-1895): \k'- fntımn Wll. Yılina Arnuığrın, Sempozyum.: .'J-11 Hazi mn 19.'15, Ankara: Türkiye Lliyanet Vakfı Yayınları. 1997, s. 329-334. Aydın, ıvı. Akif. "Mecelle'nin Hazırlanışı", Osmanli Amşrınna!nn. l~lB9, sy. ~ı. istanbul, s. :ıı50 !bu makale, yazann İsliinı 11e Osmmılı Hllku/.:u Araştnmalan (İstanbul: iz Yayıncılık. 199(), s. 59-!Hl) adlı kitabında yeniden yayımlanmıştır!. Aydın, M. Akif, İsliinı 11e Osnwnlı Hukuku Amşrımıaları, istanbul: iz Yayıncılık, 1~19fi, 312 s. Aydın, M. Akif "Mecelle-i Ahkam-ı Adliye", Türkiye Diyanet Vakti İsitım Ansi/.:lopedisi, c. X>..'VIII, Ankara, 200:i, s. 231-235. Aygün, Mustafa Yaşar, "İlk Medeni Kanun Mecelle", Tiiı"/.:iye Noterler Rirligi Hu/.:1tk Deıgisi, 199B, sy. 100, s. 12-2!1.(') Haktır, Mustafa, "Mecelle'nin Külli Kaideleri ve Ahmet Cevdet Paşa", Ahmet Cevdet Paşa (1823-1895): Vef"atınuı 1011. Yılına Armafjcuı, Sempozyum: 9-11 Haziran /995, Ankara: Türkiye DiyanetVakfı Yayınları, 19~17. s. 3!5-321. Barkan. Om er Lütti, "Tanzimat Terkikierinin Ortaya Koyduğu Bazı Meseleler", (Tanzimarın yüzüncü yıldönümünde İstanbul Üniversitesi tarafından hazırlanan eserin birinci cildi ınünasebetiyle)", !Kitap Değerlendirmesi!. İstanin ı! O nillersitesi İktisat rrı /.:iiltesi lv/ecnwast, 1941, c. Il, sy .. 2, s. 2RR-329. Barkan, Om er Lütti, "Kanunlaşrırma hareketleri ve Tanzimat, Dr. Hıfzı Veldet. Tanzimatm yüzündi yıl dönüm ii münasebetile neşredilen kitaptan alınmış ayrı baskı. Maarif ınatbaası, istanbul, 1!140, sahife 71 (13~1-209). Fiyatı 25 kuruş." IKitap Değerlendirmesi!. İstwıhul Oniıwrsitesi Hıı/.:u/.: Fa/.:iiltesi Mecmuası, 1941, c. VII. sy. 2-:1, s. 700- 717. Barkan, Om er Liitti, "Ord. Prof. Ebülüla Mardin. Medeni Hukuk cephesinden Ahmet Cevdet Paşa (l822-JR95). Ölümünün 50 nci yıldiinümü münasebetile, istanbul Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi yayınlarından 1946. :~()8 salı i fe ve 1 f1 resim. Fiyatı: :ıa4 krş. Satış yeri: Halk Kitabevi", IKitap Değerlendirmesi!. İstanlnıl Onium:~itesi 1-/u-· /.:11/.: Frı/.:iiltesi Mecmuası, 1946, c. XII, sy. 4, s. 1:104-1315. Belgesay, Mustafa Reşit. "Mecelle'nin Külll Kaideleri ve Yeni Hukuk", İstanin ıi Oni11eı:~itesi H11/.:u/.: Fa/.:iilresi Memnınsı, 1946, c. XII. sy. 2-3, s. 5()1 -608 !Ayrı basım: Belgesay, Mustafa Reşit, Mecelle'nin Kiilli Kaideleri 11e Yeni Hu/.:11/.:, İstanbul: İsınail Akgün Matbaası. El47, 5f1 s.ı. Belgesay, Mustafa Reşit, K11r'an Hii/.:iimleri ue Modem Hukuk, istanbul: Fakülteler M arbaası, 1963. Berki, Ali Him m et, H11/.:u/.: f.i[antıgı ue Tef~ir, Ankara: Gaye Matbaacılık ve Gazetecilik T.A.CJ., !~148, s. 120-203. Berki, Ali Hi mmet. Hllkllk Tariitilirfen İslam Hllkllklll, Ankara: Diyanet İşleri Reisi i ği Yayınları, 1955, s. 56-!44. Berki, Ali Hiınmet, "Mecelle", isitım Medeniyeti, 1967, c. l, sy. 4, s. 27-29. Berkin, Necmeddin Mümtaz, "IV!ecellenin Külli Kaideleri ve Yeni Hukukun Ana Meselesi", İleri Hllkllk, 1947, c. ll, sy. 23.(') literatur_c3s5_141-722.pdf 24.02.2010 09:25:39 Page 267 (1, 2) Türkçelle ıY!ecel/e Li teratürü 717 Berkin, Necmeddin Mümtaz, "Mecelle ve Eski Hukukumuzun Kifayetsizliği", İleri Hukuk, 1947, c. ll, sy. 2f1. Bozkurt, Gül nihai; Batı Hukukw1111L Tiirkiye'de Benimsenmesi, Ankara: Türk Tarih Kuruımı Yayınları, 1ml6, s. 159-174. "Büyük İnkılaplarıınız: Mecelle'den-Kanun-ı Medeniye", Resimli Şark, 1933, sy. 35.(') Celal Nuri [İleri!. "Mecelle Meselesi", ictilıad, 1329, c. rv, sy. 64, s. 1384-1387. Celal Nuri [İleri!. Kendi Nokta-i Nazarımdan Hukuk-ı Diillel, İstanbul: Osmanlı Şirketi Matbaası, 1330 h., içinde "İslüm'da Vücub-i Teceddüd", s. ı 76-186. Celal Nuri [İleri!, Halliiic-i Kaııwıiyemiz, Istanbul: Kütüphane-i İctihad, Matbaa-t ictihad, 1331 h. Celal Nuri [İleri!, ittilınd-ı islfim: isliim'uı Mazisi Hali isriklıali, İstanbul: Yeni Osmanlı Matbaası, 1331 h., s. 48-5G. Cemaleddin, "Mukayese-i Kavanin-i Medeniyye: Mecelle-i Ahkam-ı Adliyye- Fransa Kaı1tln-ı Medenisi", ilm-i Hukuk lle M11kayese-i Kalliinirı Mecrnuasz, 1325, sene l, c. ı. s. 22-32. Çeker, Orhan, "Mecelle'de Ele Alınınayan Üç Konu", 1985, ilim ue Sanat, sy. 4, Ankara, s. 59- fi7.(*) Çeker, Orhan," Mecelle'de Ele Alınınayan Üç Konu: Faiz, Sarf ve Karz", 1994, Selçuk Ünillersiresi ilalıiym Fakiiiresi /Jergisi, sy. 5, s. 99-117. Çeker, Orhan, "Mecelle'de Ele Alınınayan Üç Konu: Faiz, Sarf ve Karz", Alzmet Cellder Paşa (1823-1895): Vefatı mn Wll. Yılına Armağan. Sempozywn: 9-11 Hazimn 1995, Ankara: Türkiye DiyanetVakfı Ya}~nları, 1997, s. 343-3GO. [1994 tarihli yazının aynısıdır. i Dere! i, Kazım, "A. Hetik Gür, Hukuk Tarihi ve Tefekkürü Bakıınındanlvlecelle" [Kitap Değerlendirmesil. Adaler Dergisi, 1958, c. XLIX, sy. 7-8, Ankara, s. 478-47~1. Ekin ci, Ekrem Buğra, "Hukuk Tarihimizin Abiele Eseri ı\!Iecelle", Tari/ı 11e Medeniyet, ı 997, sy. :ın, s. 45-4!!. Erdoğan, Mustafa, "Mecelle'den Günümüze", İliln, Kiiltı"ir lle Sanatta Gerçek, 1979, c. I. sy. ll, İstanbul, s. 20-24; c. I. sy. 12, s. 24-28. Ergin, Osman [Nuri!. Tiirkiye Manrif Tarihi [Kapakta: Türki. c. !-\~İstanbul: Eser Matbaası, 1~177 (l. baskı, 1939-l94:ıı. "Mecelle Cemiyeti", c. I-Il, s. 264-270; "Hukukta İnkılap: 1vlecelle'nin Terkive isviı,:re Medeni Kanununun Kabulü", c.\~ s. 1804-1821. Erşahin, Seyfettin, "Husya Türklerinin Mecelle Hazırlama Girişimleri", Alırnet Ce11det Paşa (1823-1895): \lefarmzn JIJO. Yılına Armağan, Serııpozy11111: 9-11 Haziran 1995, Ankara: Türkiye Di yan et Vakfı Yayınları, 1997, s. 361 -3G9. Fatımı Aliye, Alunet Ce (Ider Paşa ı w Zrurıanz, istanbul, 1332. fevzioğlu, fevzi Necıneddin, "Evvelki Hukukumuzcia (l:VIecelle'de) Şuf'a Hakkı," isrwıbul Üni(lersitesi H11kuk Fakiiiresi Mecmuası, 1950, c. XVI. sy. 3-4, s. ~15!!-992. Fınclıkoğlu, Ziyaeeldin Fahri, ''Aile Hukukumuzun Tedvini Meselesi", Elıii'l-ulii Mardin Arma.(~wu, İstanbul: Kenan Matbaası, 1944, s. 687-738. Fındıkoğlu, Ziyaeeldin Falıri, icrinıaiyar Üçiincii Cilt: Hukuk Sosyolojisi, İstanbul: İstanbul Üniversitesi İktisat Fakültesi Yayınları, 1958, s. 237-245. Gözübenli, Beşir, "Türk Hukuk Tarihinde Kanuniaştırma Faaliyetleri ve Mecelle", Jılınıet Ce11der Paşa (1823-189!1): Vefatının 100. Yılına Annrığwı. Sempozyum: 9-11 Hazimn1995, Ankara: Türkiye DiyanetVakfı Yayınları, 1997, s. 2B5-29~l. literatur_c3s5_141-722.pdf 24.02.2010 09:25:39 Page 268 (1, 1) 718 TALi D, 3(5), 2005, S. Erdem Gür, A. Refik, Hukuk Tarihi lle Tefekkiirü Bakımından Mecelle, İstanbul: Çeltüt Matbaası, [1951? Fındıkoğlu'nun takrizi bu tarihi taşıyor). 102+6 s. [2. baskı, İstanbul Sebil Yayınevi, 1977; 3. baskı, istanbul: Sebil Yayınevi, 1993, 207 s.. Halaçoğlu, Yusuf ve M. Akif Aydın, "Cevdet Paşa", Türkiye Diytinet Vakfı İslam Ansiklopedisi, c. VII, istanbul, 1993, s. 443-450 (bibliyografyası, Mecelle için de yararlı ve zengindir). Halim Sabit, "Mecelle Cemiyeri Hakkında Bir Muhura-i Acizane !", Sırtit-ı Müstakim, 17 Rebiillewel327/26 Mart 325, c. Il, sy. 33, s. 102-106. Halim Sabit, "Mecelle Cemiyeri Hakkında Bir Muhura-i Acizane Sırtit-ı Müstakim, 16 Rebiülahir 327/23 Nisan 325, c. II, sy. 35, s. 131-133. Hateıni, Hüseyin, "Eski Hukukuınuzda Mülkiyet Kavramı ve Medeni Kanun Dönemi ile Karşılaştırılması", Medeni Kanunun 50. Yılı Bilirasel Hafta 15-17 Nisan 1976, Ankara: Ankara Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Yayınları, 1972, s. 201-227. Hüseyin Kazım, "Mecelle ve Usul-i Muhakeme", Hukuki Bilgiler Mecmuası, 1927, sy. 6, istanbul, s. 341-342.(*) "ihzar-ı Kavanin Komisyonları Kanün-i Medeni Tali Komisyonunun Layihası", Ceride-i Adliye,1333, sene VII. sy. 160-162, s. 863-942. "Kanun-ı Medeni Tall Komisyonu Layihasına Nazaran Mecelleıniz", Ceride-i Adliye, 1333- 1334, sene VII, sy. 16:~-167, s. 1076-1084. Karakaşyan, Rupen Ohanes, Mecelle Madde 804-832: Ariyetin Milel-i Mulıtelife ile Tatbiki, İstanbul: La türki Matbaası, 1298, 34 s. Karayalçın, Yaşar ve Ahmet Mumcu, Türk Hukuk Bibliyografyası, Ankara: Banka ve Ticaret Hukuku Enstitüsü, 1972, s. 55-67. Karçiç, Fikret, Bosna-Hersek İslam Hukuku Tarihi, çev. Mehmet Erdoğan, istanbul: Balkan ilm! Araştırınalar Merkezi, 1994, 66 s. Kaşıkçı, Osman, "Mecelle'de istihkak Davası", Selçuk Ünillersitesi Hukuk Fakültesi DergLçi, 1996, c. V, sy. 1-2, s. 481-495. Kaşıkçı, Osman, İslam lle Osmanlı Hukukunda Mecelle, istanbul: Osmanlı Araştırmaları Vakfı Yayınları, 1997, 416 s. Kaşıkçı, Osman, "Osmanlı Medeni Kanunu: Mecelle", Osmanlı, c. VI, Güler Eren (ed.). Ankara: Yeni Türkiye Yayınları, 1999, s. 519-532.IG8 Kaşıkçı, Osman, "Mecelle Örneğinde Türklerin islam özel Hukukuna Katkıları", Türkler, c. XIII, Hasan Celal Güzel, Kemal Çiçek ve Salim Koca (ed.), Ankara: Yeni Türkiye Yayınları, 2002, s. 780-7B8. Küçük Harndi [Elmalılı). "Makale-i Mühimme", Beytinii'l-Hak, 9 Muharrem 1327, sy. 18, s. 399-404 [Yeni harfli neşri için bkz. Elmalı/ı Harndi Yazu; Makaleler II, Cüneyd Köksal ve Murat Kaya (haz.). istanbul: Kitabevi, 1998, s. 20-28.IG9 Küçük Harndi Elınalılı, "Mecelle-i Alıkam-ı Adliyemize Reva Görülen Muahazeyi Müdafaa", Beytinii'l-Hak, sy. 48-61 (1328). parçadan oluşan bu yazıların yeni 168 Bu makale, yazıırın İsitim 11e Osmanlı Hukukunda Mecelle başlıklı kitabının ilgili bölümlerinin özeti mahiyetindedir. Yazar, Mecelle'nin islam hukuk tarihinin ilk medeni kanunu olduğu yolundaki düşüncesini vurgulu bir biçimde dile getirmektedir. 169 Mecelle Cemiyeri'nin yeniden tesisi tartışmalarıyla bağlantılı olarak, yeni kanuniaştırmalarda islam hukııku içinde takip edilecek usııle ilişkin hususları ihtiva eder. literatur_c3s5_141-722.pdf 24.02.2010 09:25:39 Page 268 (1, 2) Türkçcdc ı\!fecellc Litcratürü 719 harlli neşri için bkz. Elmalı/ı Hanu/i Yazu; Makaleler II. Cüneyd Köksal ve Murat Kaya (haz.), İstanbul: Kitabevi, 1998, s. 29-72. Muallim Cevdet, "Darü'l-Muallimin'in Yetmişbirinci Sene-i Devriyesi Vesilesiyle Müessesenin ilk Müdürü Cevdet Paşa'nın Hayat-ı ilmiyesi Üzerine Konferans", Tedrisfit ıV!ecnwası, Haziran 133:~. c. VIII, nu: 39, İstanbul: Matbaa-i Amire 1335, s. 429-440. Mal kaç, Mehmet, "Ana Hatlarıyla Mecelle ve Mecelle ile İlgili Bibliyografik Çalışma," Yüksek Lisans Tezi, Adapazarı: Sakarya Üniversitesi Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Temel islam Bilimleri Anabilim Dalı İslam Hukuku Bilim Dalı, 2001, 131 s.(*) Mandelstam, "Hükümet-i Ecnebiye ile Münasebatında Mehakim-i Osmaniye", İ/m-i Hukıik 11e Mukiiyese-i Kauiirıirı, 30 Teşrin-iSani 325, sy. 9.(*) Mardin, Ebü'l-ula, Medeni Hukuk Ceplıesirıderı Alunet Ceudet Paşa, (1822-1895) Öliimiirıiirı 50nci Yıldönümü Vesi/esile, İstanbul: İstanbul Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Yayını, 1946, 267+16 s. Mardin, Ebü'l-ula, "Mecelle", Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı İsliimAllSiklopedL~i. c. VII, s. 433-436. 1711 Mardin, ~erif, "Mece!Je'nin Kaynakları Üzerine Açıklayıcı Notlar", çev. Yusuf Bayraktutan, Şerif Mardin, Tiirk Modenıleşmesi: Makaleler 4, İstanbul: İletişim Yayınları, 1991,. s. 123-141. Mardinizade, Ebü'l-ula, "Şeri'ata Hizmet: Mecelle Cemiyeti", Sırtir-ı Miistakinı, 7 Hamazan 327/l O Eylül 325, c. III, sy. 55, s. 42-44. "Mecelle Encünıeni'nin Kitabü'l-Büyü'a Ait Tetkikatı", Dariilji"ilıurı Hukuk Fakiiiresi Mecrmınsı, sene 2, sy. ll, s. 54-64; sy. 12, sy. 82-90; sy. 13, s. 161-199. "Mecelle Enetimeni'nin Kitabü'l-icareye Ait Tetkikatı", Dariilfiillwı Hukuk Fakiiiresi MecflllllL\"1, sene 2, sy. 14, s. 302-315. "Mecelle Komisyonunca Kitabü'l-bey'in Tadilatına Dair ihzar Olunan La~riha-yı Kanuniye ile Esbab-ı Mucibesi", Ceride-i Ad/iye, 1922, c. VIII, sy. 2, s. 92-93.[*) "Mecelle Komisyonunca Kitabü'l-bey'in Tadilatına Dair İhzar Olunan Layilıa-yı Kanuniye ile Esbab-ı Mucibesi", Ceride-iAdliye, 1922, c. VIII, sy. 2, s. 143-144.(*) "Mecelle Komisyonunca Kitabü'l-bey'in Tadilatına Dair İhzar Olunan Layiha-yı Kanuniye ile Esbab-ı Mucibesi", Ceride-i Ad/iye, 1922, c. VIII, sy. 2, s. 188-189.(*) "Mecelle Komisyonunca Kitabi.i'l-lıey'in Tadilatına Dair İhzar Olunan Layiha-yı Kanuniye ile Esbab-ı Mucibesi", Ceride-i Ad/iye, 1922, c. VIII, sy. 2, s. 28(1-287.(*) "Mecelle'nin Kitiibü'l-.Bey'ineAitTa'dilat-ı Mütesawere", Muluimlir, 1338, sy. 13, s. 411-4H1; 1339, sy. 15, s. 465-470; sy. 21, s. 675-680; sy. 22, s. 711-712. "Mecelle'nin ·nıdili Hakkında Münakaşa-i Hukukiye", Mlllılimiir, 133!1, sy. B, s. 240-24f).ı<ı Milaslı Gad Franko, "Mecelle ve llsul-i Mulıakeme Kanunlarının Teşkilat-ı Esasiyeye rvıuvafakatı (Fransızca Hülasalarımız)", Hukllki Bilgiler Mecnı11ası, 1926, sy. 2, s. 61-64.(*) Milaslı Gad Franko, "Mecelle ve listıl-i I:VIuhakeme, ilmi Faaliyet, Ali Haydar Efendi Hazretleri", Huk11ki Bilgiler Mecnwası, 1927, sy. 5, s. 241-245.(') I 70 Martlin'in kitabının iyi bir özeti sayılabilir. Başlangıçta Mecelle'nin niteliği üzerinde durmuş, daha sonra hazırlık sürecini işlemiştir. Bibliyogratyası zayıftır. Sadece kendi kitabı, I-Iıf.tı Veldet'in makalesi, Teziikir, Mrt'r(ıziitve Onar'ın Ingilizce bir makalesine işaret edilmiştir. 171 Muiıiimiitdcrgisini çıkaran Dcrsaadet Barosu'nun yılilk toplantısından önce, Mecellemeselesinin konuşulacağı üyelerc duyurulmuş ve kuruldan önce bu mescle ele alınmıştır. Katılıının düşük olduğu toplantıd<ı tvluhami Ali Haydar, Mustafa Şakir ve David Derınasyon"un göriiş ve mütalaaları bu metinde aktarılmıştır. literatur_c3s5_141-722.pdf 24.02.2010 09:25:39 Page 269 (1, 1) 720 TALI D, 3(5), 2005, S. Erdem "Mukayese-i Kavanin-i Medeni ye: Mecelle-i Ahkam-ı Adliyye- Fransa Kanun-ı Medenisi", Mizfuıiil Hukuk, 132S, sene 1, sy. 33, s. :184-3!!7; sene ı, sy. :l4, s. :-ı~JB-400.(') Mustafa Asım, "Mecelle Meselesi", 1329, İcti/ınd, c. IV. sy. C1S, s. ı417 -l41B; sayı CiC1, s. 1429- 14:ıo.n Okiç. ıvı. Tayyib, "Osman öztürk, Osmanlı Hukuk Tarihinde Mecelle .. İstanbul l~l73, ixvi+432 sayfa," [Kitap Değerlendirmesi}, İs[{im Terkikieri Emtitiisii Dergisi, 1975, c. VI, cüz l-2, s. 179-1 B3. 172 Onar, Sıddık Sami, "Osmanlı İmparatorluğunda islam Hukukunun Bir Kısmının Coditication'u: Mecelle", İstan/ml O nitlersitesi Hukuk Fakiiites i Mecmuası, 1955, c. XX, sy. 1- 4, s. 57-B5 [Yazının sadeleştiriimiş ve kısaltılmış hali "İsl5.m Hukuku ve Mecelle" başlığı ile Tmızimattr111 Cwnlwriyete TiirkiyeAnsiklopedLçi'nde {istanbul: iletişim Yayınları, 19!35, c. III, s. 5B0-5!l7) 73 yayımlanıi1ıştır}. Osman Nuri," lv!ecelle ve Usul-i Muhakeme", 1927, Hukuki Bilgiler, sy. 6, s. 342-343.(*) Ölçen, Ali Nejat," Mecelle'den i\ I edeni Kanuna", Atatiirkçü Diişiillce, ı ~J~l9, c. VI, sy. 5!l, Ankara, s. S-1:l.(*l O!mezoğlu, Ali, "Cevdet Paşa", Milli ./::.'ğitim Bakrınlzgı İsWrn. Ansiklopedisi, c. III, s. 114-123. Ömer Şevki, "Mecelle ve Usul-i Muhakenıe", Hukuki Bilgiler, I~JL7, sy. S, s. 259-2(10.(') Özege, M. Seyfettiı1, Eski Harflerle Basılmış Tiirk1:e Eserler Kraa/ogu, c. 1-V. İstanbul, 1971- 1979. Özgür, Mustafa, "Hasan Sıdkı Efendi'nin Şeviihidü'I-Ecille ti Şerh-i Kavfıidi'I-Mecelle", Lis